


If I Die Young

by hopelesslyXinsanse



Category: King of Pop - Fandom, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Adam Styles, F/M, Jackson Family - Freeform, M/M, Michael Jackson - Freeform, Nala Jones, jones family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyXinsanse/pseuds/hopelesslyXinsanse
Summary: "Wouldn't you like to live forever?"He smiled, "Well of course. I'll never want to die." As he said that I couldn't help for tears to fall. He didn't see though. His beautiful eyes still shone against the harsh winded rain. "What about you?""If I die, I want to die young."





	

_**June 2009** _

" _It's a sad day for the world as pop legend and the King Of Pop Michael Jackson has d-_ "

"NO ! They're lying! They have to be! He can't be gone!" The phone rang as the 24 year old screamed hysterically at her television. She let out a series of sniffles trying to read the caller ID through her blurry eyes. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Nala! Have you heard!" Fresh tears invaded her eyes as she chokes on her sobs.

"I don't believe it! He can't be gone! It's just a stupid fucking rumor."

"We'll talk about it when you come into work. You are coming in right?" Nala looked at her living room clock as the time read 4:30 pm.

"Yea I'll see you there." As the two exchanged their goodbyes, Nala couldn't believe that the man she idolized and would call her 'husband' is gone. She walked towards her bathroom in a daze, not bothering turning on the radio. She stepped into the shower, the warm water racing down her body. Her eyes closed as she thinks of the fallen king.

"This day is going to suck." Nala blindly turned the water off and hurriedly went to change into her barista uniform. As she existed her small LA home, she was met with the grayest clouds covering the blinding sun. She walked 4 blocks before she entered the café and was met with the chatter and the sea of people.

"Busy day." Nala smiled at the comforting voice of her best friend, Adam.

"You're telling me. I haven't seen it like this in a long time. Then again, I never work this shift." Adam laughed rolling his eyes.

"You know you love working with me." Nala simply laughed tying her apron around her waist and going to her position at the cash register. As customers walked in and out of the store, Nala's mind was too occupied to think about today's unfortunate events. Before she knew it, it was time for her to take her break.

As she sat in the corner of the cozy café staring out the window, the only thing she wanted to do was go home.

"So how are you holding up?" Adam asked bringing her half a tuna sandwich. She sighed giving a lop-sided smile.

"I'm ok. I mean I'm not going to act like I actually knew him ya know? It's just fan blues." Nala shrugged biting a piece of the sandwich.

Adam nodded "On the phone, you sounded so like broken. So I wanted to know that you're ok."

"Aww. You have a heart." Nala smiled.

"I mean after taking my man, I shouldn't be nice to your ass tramp." He said throwing a grape at her that she expertly caught in her mouth making Adam roll his eyes.

"Oh honey you wish he loved you like he loved me." They laughed for a moment then grew silent. Outside the door you could see a little boy wearing a single glove as he held on to his mothers hand.

"You know. Today reminds me of the day Selena died. I remember my sister bawling, my whole family actually."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked getting up, taking her trash with her as she went to go clock back in. Adam was close behind her, throwing his trash away before clocking in as well.

"If you'd let me finish."

"Well now's your chance babes." Nala quickly said as she greeted a new customer and took their order.

"Well what my dad did to get their minds of such a tragedy was have an epic movie night and get shit face drunk."

"And you were how old?" She laughed giving the customer their order and telling them to have a 'blessed day'.

"10, but of course I wasn't drinking. But I did see how they were after they got shit-faced drunk and I think you should do the same." Adam said as a old woman gave him as a disgusted face at his use of the word 'shit-faced'. Nala tapped the counter, thinking for a minute before looking at her friend.

"I have a blunt rolled. You think that'll help?" Adam smiled mischievously.

"Bitch, totally."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"I'm sooo fucking baked, like you have no idea." Adam said with low eyes, speaking slowly. His hand relaxing in a bowl of Cheeto Puffs.

"I know what you mean." Nala said taking a bit of the blunt before exhaling the smoke. Her blue eyes now surrounded by redness. The clock read 10 pm and the two have been at Nala's home for 4 hours, blasting music, watching movies and snacking like crazy.

"This was a great idea. I don't feel completely better, but I do feel better. It's weird. You know what we should do? Bake organic brownies. I think we should, what do you say?" Nala's response was snores coming from her best friend. She simply smiled, before turning off the TV and snuggling into his chest. Saying a quick prayer, the girls aqua eyes shut going into a peaceful slumber. Not aware of the eyes watching her.


End file.
